This invention generally relates to the art of electrical connectors and, particularly, to an interface system for facilitating the joining of a pair of electrical connectors by a liquid adhesive.
Electrical connector components are joined together by a wide range of systems ranging from simple mechanical fasteners to ultrasonic welding. One type of permanent joining system involves the use of liquid or fluid adhesives. Adhesives are simple and inexpensive to use in comparison to ultrasonic or similar processes. In addition, an adhesive joining system does not take up valuable space or xe2x80x9creal estatexe2x80x9d in connector assemblies as is required for most mechanical fastening systems.
A problem in using adhesive joining systems involves the application of the liquid over any given interface surface. For instance, a xe2x80x9cbeadxe2x80x9d of adhesive material may be applied to an interface surface, and then the adhesive material must be spread over the entire surface for complete adhesion between the two electrical connector components. The present invention is directed to solving this problem by a unique interface system whereby the adhesive material is spread over the interface surfaces of a pair of electrical connector components automatically as the components are brought together.
An object, therefore, of the invention is to provide a new interface system for adhering a pair of electrical connector components together.
In the exemplary embodiment of the invention, a first connector component has a first interface surface with a first set of elongated, mutually spaced adhesive flow fins. A second connector component has a second interface surface with a second set of elongated adhesive flow fins for disposition between the first set of adhesive flow fins. The adhesive flow fins of at least one of the first or second sets thereof are tapered from enlarged ends thereof to reduced ends thereof. Preferably, both the first and second sets of adhesive flow fins are tapered in the same direction. This unique system forces liquid adhesive material between the interface surfaces longitudinally of the fins from the enlarged ends thereof toward the reduced ends thereof automatically when the interface surfaces are brought together. In the preferred embodiment, the adhesive flow fins of the first set thereof alternate with the adhesive flow fins of the second set thereof when the connector components are interfaced.
As disclosed herein, the first connector component includes a first housing having a relatively shallow trough defined by opposite side walls and opposite end walls. The first adhesive flow fins are disposed in the trough and extend generally parallel to the side walls thereof. The second connector component includes a second housing having a plug portion insertable into the trough of the first connector component. The second set of elongated adhesive flow fins are disposed on the plug portion for alternate disposition between the first set of adhesive flow fins. Adjacent ends of the first set of adhesive flow fins are spaced from one end wall of the trough to define a cross area for depositing a bead of liquid adhesive therein. The enlarged ends of the first adhesive flow fins are located at the cross area. The plug portion of the second connector component includes a cross wall for insertion into the cross area to squeeze the liquid adhesive therefrom along the adhesive flow fins.
Other features of the invention include at least one standoff on the plug portion of the second connector component to space the plug portion a given distance from a bottom wall of the trough of the first connector component. A side escapement opening is provided between the plug portion of the second connector component and the trough of the first connector component for the escape of excess liquid adhesive therefrom. In the preferred embodiment, the first housing of the first connector component is a cast metal housing, and the second housing of the second connector component is a molded plastic housing.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.